


In The Way The World Is Turning

by Smol_Bean_Babe



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domesticity, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, i guess, just a whole buncha gay, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bean_Babe/pseuds/Smol_Bean_Babe
Summary: Aerie Gray-Fire was never a patient man. So that's why he can't wait for his lover to come home.(not explicit tho)





	In The Way The World Is Turning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the notes app on my phone after yelling about elves with my friend for like ten hours. so, here's to you, my dude. cheers.

Aerie tapped his foot against the hardwood floor panels of his cold home, his breathing set at a steady pace and his heart positively racing.  
  
A bright fire crackled in the fireplace, sparks and embers sometimes garnering the bravery to stand and jump out onto the hearth. Glowing lantern light from outside threw polygonal shadows across the floor, and the Nord found himself staring at the lights, transfixed.  
  
Aerie Gray-Fire was never a patient man, not by any stretch of the means.  
  
Which was why waiting for Gelebor to come home was often so grueling.  
  
See, the Knight Paladin had willfully played into 'being coerced' into Aerie's home. He took to the place like a rabbit to a warren; eagerly, if a bit stand-offish.  
  
Of course, Aerie had seen to his lover's comfort, even going as far as to bring rugs and trinkets home from Falmer coves and setting them up everywhere along their home. Hell, even Sofie, their daughter, had a chest that was a bit too reminiscent of a chauruses's hide.  
  
But still, Gelebor took off most nights to watch the sunset, or sight-see in the forest. Which, Aerie couldn't blame Gelebor; the Reach was a truly astonishing place.  
  
But the thought of Gelebor slipping and falling off of a ledge, his broken and bloodied body 'not a concern' for the town's guard, haunted every thought that Aerie had.  
  
Aerie sighed, bringing a cold hand up to hold the side of his face. He often had to do this to avoid headaches; his right eye had been taken by wolves when he was but a lad. Gelebor often asked about it when they were curled together in bed, during the darkest reaches of the night.  
When he was done with his ritual, he looked up to the door, expecting a change in scenery, or _something,_ but none came.  
  
As was expected, really.  
  
Aerie settled back in to watching the fire, blowing sandy-blonde strands of hair out of his vision.  
  
He reached up, scratched his beard.  
  
Looked back up at the door, expecting.  
  
But nothing budged.  
  
Sofie shuffled in the other room, probably turning in her sleep.  
  
The fire crackled. An ember hopped away, a dark chunk of soft coal lurching to the ground, onto the rug. A black stripe smudged the deep russet patterns of the carpet in its wake.  
  
And, suddenly, Aerie was on his feet, his eyes wide and his breath quickening.  
  
His heart thrummed against his ribcage like a hummingbird's wings, and he bounced on his heels. A soft, indeterminate noise pressed out of him, whiny and almost inhuman.  
  
The fire popped in response, its scarlet tongues flaring and licking at the open sky just above.  
  
Aerie shuffled a bit, his skin suddenly too tight. His legs were stiff, and he kept his arms rigid against his sides.  
  
He dug shallow crescent moons into the palms of his hands.  
  
A vein twitched on his forehead, and he clenched his jaw.  
  
A deep-set tension wormed its merry way into the juncture just between Aerie's neck and his chin.  
  
Bounce, bounce, bounce, and he rocked on his heels some more.  
  
Aerie was so caught up in watching the walls, which had to be closing in on him, that he didn't notice the door's quick creak, or the sound of Gelebor quiet footsteps slapping against the cold stone of the entryway.  
  
"Love, are you alright? I saw you through the glass, you've been standing there for-"  
  
_"Gelebor!"_  
  
Aerie whipped around, his shoulders jumping. He widened his eyes a bit, taking in the sight of his lover.  
  
Aerie and Gelebor stood at basically the same height, with Aerie only a few finger-breadths taller, and only slightly broader than Gelebor in the shoulders.  
  
And, as Aerie watched, Gelebor bent to unfasten the cuffs of his boots, letting the cold enamel plating on his shin fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. And, just before he bent to unfasten the other boot, he looked up at Aerie.  
  
And when Aerie met Gelebor's eyes, which were beautifully white-like a Evening Fire snow in Riften- he could feel himself falling in love with the elf again.  
  
You see, Aerie was never a patient man, as I've said before.  
  
But, even the weakest men can wait for the world to turn for them, to bring them a love with roots deep in their heart.  
  
And the wait for a beautiful Knight-Paladin with smatterings of dark freckles speckling his skin, a Snow Elf with a want for nothing more than to protect and to be protected, was the best wait of all.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love gelebor so so so so so so so so mcuh.
> 
> As always, any soelling/grammatical/characterization errors would be appreciatively corrected, if one were to point them out to me? Love y'all!


End file.
